Prior approaches to air filtration and/or ionization suffer from various drawbacks. For example, certain air ionization systems, in order to avoid releasing an unacceptable level of ozone, generate ionization levels that are insufficient to fully clean and/or sanitize a particular air stream. Moreover, some air ionization systems have suffered from a lack of configurability and/or intelligent control. Yet other air ionization systems have been complex, expensive, and/or lacking in modular configuration and/or serviceability. These and other drawbacks of prior approaches may remedied by principles of the present disclosure.